


Ok K.O. Very depressed

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Dendy and T.K.O, F/M, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: In an alternate reality, Dendy is a girl whose shyness only makes her only company at school was her best friend K.O., but his twin brother T.K.O. came into her life like a hurricane: It turned everything upside down, the same for him.They are both too different in appearance and personality: She is shy, he is a bad boy, she is behaved, he is rebellious, she is studious and nerdy, he is cool and totally unruly.But both say they hate each other, not wanting to admit what they really feel for each other, in the midst of this conflict between the two, K.O. try to play the Cupid and join his best friend with his twin brother, as he tries to create a closer relationship with his brother, since they were separated without knowing each other's existence for 12 and a half years..





	1. I

In the morning at school, Dendy would stand alone in a column in the corner tapping on his technological screen until his best friend K.O. arrive to keep her company at school.

The days when he could not go to school, she kept quiet and quiet the whole class and recess without speaking to any other person, only if it was necessary such as: She having to give information to someone or attend class.

Her shyness was as high as her intelligence, whenever she wanted to talk to a person she did not know, her mind was populated with thoughts that people would laugh at her and ridicule her.

Still moving on her screen, she begins to hear a voice shouting from afar:

-Hey, Dendy!

She looks up to see her friend heading towards her and smiles getting up.

-Hey K.O., how was your start this morning beautiful?

-I just had breakfast, got ready and came to school, how was yours?

-Certainly similar to yours! She says straightening her glasses.

He laughs and says:

-You're very strange, in a good way!

The signal rings and he says grabbing her hand and going to the classroom:

-Time to go to class, just to remember, what class do we have today?

-First we'll have a physics class, then history, and in the end, chemistry!

-Thanks Dendy, you're awesome!

-I'll consider your compliment! She smiles as the two sit in their wallets together.

In the end of the chemistry class, the teacher says:

-Before the ringing signal for you all to leave, I have an announcement to give!

-We don't have class tomorrow? One of the students says.

-Have a class tomorrow, Alex!

-Lame! He says crossing his arms.

-The announcement is that it will have a chemistry job to deliver next week, you will have to complete the names and colors of the periodic table, can be with consultation of the notebook, do your doubles and can leave!

They leave the room and Dendy says:

-Let's be a double, right?

-Of course, we're best friends!

They talk a lot walking to her house and she says:

-Here is my house, until tomorrow! She hugged him.-Thanks for walking me here!

-You're welcome, see you tomorrow!

-Bye bye! She says entering in her house.

Coming home, K.O. finds his mother on the phone.

-Mom, i'm here!

-I'm going to talk to you, my love, wait a minute!

-OK!

-Can i get him tomorrow? Okay, we'll be there tomorrow!

She hangs up the phone and he says hugging her:

-I arrived from school!

-I've seen it, but ... I have something very serious to say to you! She says putting her hands on his shoulders.

-I don't like it when you speak in that tone!

-I think we have to sit down! She says sitting on the couch and then sits down. "Remember when I said that your father divorced me like that when you were born and then gone?

-I don't want to hear from him anymore, he abandoned me!

-No, he did not abandon you!

-So what happened to him not having any contact with me in those 12 years?

Carol sighs knowing that what she was going to say at that moment would change her son's life forever:

-... You have a twin brother, K.O.!

He was very puzzled with what his mother said to him and says:

-No, it's a prank, isn't it mom? Where are the cameras?

-It's not a lie... You want to know what happened?

He consents and she tells everything that happened at his birth and his unknown twin brother.

-About twelve-and-a-half years ago, i married a man named Laserblast, your father!

-... Then?

-When i got pregnant, i was blessed 2 times, with you and your brother: Turbo Kaio!

-You mean I'm Kaio and he Turbo Kaio?

-Yes, shortly after we had an ugly fight and we decided to divorce. With that i stayed with you, he stayed with your brother and we agreed never to meet again!

-So that's why I didn't meet my own brother?

-You still have time to make up for lost time because ... Your father just died and he comes to live with us and we will never part again! She says hugging him.-I hope someday you can forgive me, my love!

-It wasn't your fault, mom, it was the fault of the divorce! He says smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

He goes to bed very happy because the next day he would meet his twin brother, but he would have to tell Dendy that he wouldn't go to school:

K.O: Hey Den :)

Dendy: Hi Best Friend in the World <3

K.O .: So, i will not be able to go to school tomorrow because I have to be in a commitment with my mother at 10 o'clock

Dendy: Okay, may I know what it is?

K.O: You may know, but we have to talk in person because it's a long story, or rather, tomorrow you'll see him

Dendy: He? I already have a tip

K.O .: Yes, you can come here at my house tomorrow and I'm sure you'll be as impressed as I am

Dendy: Are you trying to make me more curious than I already am?

K.O .: Yes

Dendy: LOL, well i have to leave the chat because my parents do not like me to talk on my cell phone until late

K.O .: Okay then, see you tomorrow Den I love you

Dendy: Iove you too

Dendy Offline.

The Next Day:

With every kilometer that the taxi went, the nervousness of K.O. increased even more.

Meanwhile, he was watching from the window, his grandfather arrives in his room to talk to him and shouts:

-T.K.O., lower that high rock!

He listens and lowers:

-Your mother and brother are here!

-Grandpa, I don't want to go with them, why can't I stay with you?

-It's been a difficult time for all of us, you know you have to go with him because in your father's testament he said that if he died, your guard would be only your mother's, don't be rude and go downstairs to see the two!

He sighs and says dragging himself:

-Oh, but I don't like it!

-I imagined and this room is not too black?

-No, he has personality! He says as he walks downstairs.

When he arrives, he sees them and says:

-What's up?

-My child! Carol says hugging and crying.

-Because I missed you, I'm sorry I was missing all these years, I love you!

He rolls his eyes and says:

-Whatever!

She embraces him again and says:

-This is your brother K.O., he wanted to meet you so much!

-Little brother! He says holding him too.

-Wait, little brother? He says.

-Yeah, I'm 2 minutes older!

-So, are you ready to go home and live like a whole happy family? Carol says.

-Just because I don't have choice and... Wait, What if we lived here in the mansion? There is plenty of space!

Carol giggles and says:

-I'm sorry dear, but I don't want to give up my lifestyle!

-Damn it!

-Don't worry T.K.O., you and your brother are 8 years old to receive the inheritance that your father left to you both!

-That excited me a lot, 8 long years!

-Don't be pessimistic and how are you K.O.? You've grown a lot!

-Hi Grandma! He says smiling.

-Whenever I can, I'll go on a trip to get to know you better!

-We would love to see you!

-Well, do you want to stay longer?

-I don't think so, thank you. I came to get T.K.O. and I'm already leaving, have my work in the gym, take the kids to school and everything else, see you later! She says taking the kids to the taxi.

They say goodbye and the three go home.K.O. says:

-Okay, we have plenty of time to make up for lost time, so let's get to know each other better, how old are you?

-The same as you idiot, we are twins!

-Twelve and a half years, it does not seem like next month we're going to be 13!

-Please tell me I'm going to have a room for myself! He tells Carol.

-You don't have another room, so you're going to have to share it with your brother!

-It's going to be so fun, let's be roommates! K.O. he says as he embraces him.

Arriving at the house, Carol says:

-It's not a mansion, but at least our family will be united!K.O. says picking up his cell phone:

-I have to call Dendy!

-Who is Dendy? T.K.O. says to his mother.

-Your brother's best friend. She's very smart and cute, but you and she are so different that I don't think they're going to be friends like that!

-Whatever! He says putting on headphones and going to the bedroom.

-Dendy!

-Hi K.O., have you arrived?

-Yes, do you have time to come here now?

-Of course, I'm going there!

-See you soon, I love you!

-I love you too!

She hangs up her cell phone and her mother says:

-Who was?

-K.O., I go to his house because he wants to show me something, I'll be back soon!

-You two are so close, are you in love?

-Mom, I can't believe you have this ridiculous and primordial idea in your head!

-What idea?

-The idea that "if I have a friend of my opposite sex it means that necessarily our friendship goes beyond and we have to unite in sacred marriage or something of the sort"!

-Thinking right, you're right, don't come back before seven! She says kissing her on the cheek.

-Yes I love you! She says coming out the door.

-Love you too!

She comes up to his house and rings the bell.

Carol answers and says:

-Hi Dendy!

-Good afternoon, aunt Carol!

-You may come in!-Thanks! She says entering.

-So K.O., what did you have to tell me?

-Come here! He says.

They arrive in front of the room and K.O. says:

-Would you believe if I said I have a twin brother?

-Yes, you never lied to me!

The door opens and as it was in front of it, it falls down.

-Oh, get up! He says extending his hand.

He pulls her up with all his might and says:

-Next time look where you're going!

She gets indignant and slaps his face.

-Hey, what's this story?

-I may be shy and insecure, but I can also be impulsive!

They look into each other's eyes and blushing, but he says coming out from close to them:

-Well, just don't fall around!

-What a thing, now I feel like a witch! She says blushing more.


	3. Chapter 3

K.O. puts his hand on her shoulder and says with a laugh:

-Okay, I know how you two can be impulsive!

-Stop laughing! She says pushing him and they both laugh more.

-But ... Don't you think you have to apologize to him?

-No, I mean, yes ... But I do not think he wants to see me now!

-I'm going to talk to him, you're almost 14, you have to stop this insecurity, or else you'll get a job!

-That's right, and it was my parents' fault for putting me in school one year late, but that didn't stop me from standing out among the students!

He's gone and T.K.O. go to her:

-So, my brother said you wanted to talk to me?

-There you go, I'm sorry T.K.O. for what I've done, let's leave our differences aside, I hope these words heal us and we can be friends!

-...Oh really?

-I took 2 minutes preparing this speech!

-And to tell you the truth, I liked the slap, wild kitty! He says pressing her against the wall.

-Amm ... I have to ... Go home!

-Bye bye!

She arrives at home and quickly goes to her room looking for in her small screen indications that a person would be in love, hoping that nothing of what she was feeling struck with what was written based on the science, because she found it badly educated, grumpy , violent, ignorant and too cheeky, all the features she hated most in a person.

When the results come out, she says dipping her head into the pillow:

-This isn't happening, isn't happening ....

Meanwhile, he undermined a wall and K.O. says taking the attention of his comic:

-T.K.O.!

-Yes?

-Doesn't that hurt?

-It hurts, but not as much as emotional pain! He says continuing to punch the wall.

-And why are you doing this?

-I punch walls when I don't want to believe what I'm feeling!

-And what are you feeling!

-Doesn't matter!

-Ah come on, speak with me, I'm your brother, please, please, please ...

-You will not stop saying please until I tell you, eh?

-Yes, please, please, please ...

-OK!

-I'm ready! He says sitting up and resting his hands on his face.

\- ... Have you ever felt like you were in love?

-Ahhhh you're ...

-I think so, I just don't want to believe it's real!

-Because? Dendy is awesome!

-She drives me crazy, not in a good way!

-I understood, it's like "Between love and hate"!

-What is it?

-A TV novel that mom watches!

-It's time for the TV novel! She says running to the living room.

-I think real life is a lot more complicated than a TV novel!

-But these programs are based on real-life things, she told me it was about a lass and a guy who fall madly in love because he had to get married to receive an inheritance, I think, but because of the bad people around the two creating many intrigues and lies, they start to get married. hate and love each other at the same time!

-It really looks like real life, bad people are the ones who have the most in this giant world!

-Yes, but we must not lose faith in humanity because there are still good people!

-I've almost lost faith in everything!

-No, you didn't, or you wouldn't be in love with my best friend! He says hugging him.

-Don't tell her that!

-Because?

-She doesn't support me too, and ... I think my hatred for her is greater! He says crossing his arms.

-I know! He says sarcastically.-But stay chillin, i don't tell her!

-Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

The week goes by and it's Friday. On Friday, Carol would go to a company party where she worked when she didn't work in the gym.

She says picking up the phone after she has put on the earrings:

-Boys, I'm going to call Melanie!

-Who is Melanie? T.K.O. question.

-She's my cousin, I think our cousin now. I think you'll like her, she's super cool!

-I don't need babysitter, I'm almost 13!

-Yes, you do! She says phoning.

Meanwhile, Pepelina (Dendy's mother) was calling Dendy's babysitter: Enid, because she also worked for the company that Carol worked for.

She was walking down the street and her cell phone rings:

-Hello, Mrs. Pepelina!

-Hi Enid, I just called to confirm that you're coming today to take care of Dendy while I go to the party!

-Of course, I always keep my promises!

-Yes at seven, don't forget!

-Not a minute later, bye!

-Bye!

She turns her attention to the screen of the cell phone, meanwhile, Rad's cell phone rings and he answers:

-Hey Mega football baby? The show? I do not have any money, but I'll manage to get some money there!

Without looking where they are, they crash and cell phones fall to the floor.

-I'm sorry, man, I'm late!

-I think ... Me too!

Without realizing it, they get cell phones from each other. Meanwhile, Carol says:

-What the hell!

-What was mom? K.O. says.

-Melanie dropped me off at the last minute, so I guess I'll see if Enid is free today!

-She's really cool too, technically cooler than Melanie! K.O. says.

She calls and Rad attends thinking she's yours, but when she hears the call with different music he says:

-I don't remember changing the call music, hello?

-Hi Enid, your voice is kind of thick, but it doesn't matter, I urgently need a nanny for seven hours, I pay for the triple!

He sees that this was the opportunity to get the show money and begins to speak imitating the woman's voice:

-I can't babysit today, but my friend Rad can certainly go, he is great with kids!

-Well, your recommendations are always great so he can come!

-All right, bye!

-Bye!

He hangs up his cell phone and says:

-I'm done today!

Time skip:

T.K.O. was in the bathroom trying to shave with a machine zero all his hair, K.O. enters and says:

-Are you going to shave your hair?

-And?

-That's why I did not allow it, you look beautiful the way it is! Carol says.

-And it looks like you're not going to look really nice with that cut!

-You want me to cut your hair?

-No!

-OK!

-And be kind to Enid, T.K.O., she's coming!

She arrives with her car, when the cell phone starts ringing and she realizes that she had changed her cell phone with him. She meets:

-Hey Rad, I just wanted to confirm that you're going to the bung jumping party next week!

-What? Bung jumping party? This isn't happening! She says turning off the cell phone.

She enters and rings the bell and Pepelina answers:

-Hey Enid, come in!

-Thank you, hey. Where is my favorite?

-On here! Dendy says jumping on her lap.

-I see the night will be quiet, bye Dendy, and obey Enid in my absence, see you later! She says leaving home.

-See you later! They both say.

Meanwhile, Rad arrives at Carol's house and rings the bell, Carol says:

-May I help?

-I'm the babysitter ...

-Oh yes, Rad, you can come in!

-Then there's a rebel in the punishment room for wanting to shave his hair, it's T.K.O., but that's K.O.!

-Hey!

-Hey K.O.!

-Well, I'm out, bye bye! She says coming out.

-I think I'll make hot cocoa! K.O. says.

-You can do it, keep some for me, my phone number is on the counter and I'm going to the pool!

-Can be!

He tries to turn on the stove with match because the gas had run out, but it slides and accidentally puts fire on the carpet.

-Fire, Rad, fire!

He sees that Rad wasn't there and calls his cell phone, Enid answers, and he says:

-Rad, the carpet is on fire!

-I'm Enid, but what is happening? The carpet is on fire?

-Yes!

-Are you K.O.?

-Yes!

-I'm going there to see if I can handle it!

She hangs up her cell phone and calls Dendy:

-Dendy, let's go home to K.O.!

-For what?

-I'll explain it on the way there, come on!

-OK!

Meanwhile, T.K.O. runs away from the window to go to a rock show in the city. As the two arrive, Enid says entering and extinguishing the fire with a fire extinguisher:

-What's going on here?

-I came to put out the fire! Rad says coming in through the door and accidentally watering Enid.-You?

-You?

-You two didn't know each other? K.O. says.

-Did we know each other? Enid says squeezing the water from her coat.

-Yes, you recommended him to my mom!

-Recommended? She says looking at him.

-Oh, let's get this all K.O., where's T.K.O.?

-Who's T.K.O.? Rad asks.

They go to the boys' room and Enid says taking a pamphlet on the bed:

-He went to a rock show in city? How did you let it happen, Rad?

-Well, he was in the room and ...

-That, it doesn't matter now, we have to go get it and go back as if nothing had happened!

-Oh, we go and the children stay here! Rad says.

-No, babysitter's rule number 1: Never leave children behind, they have to go along, it's the responsible thing to do!

-Woo-hoo, adventure in the city! K.O. says doing hi-5 with Dendy.


	5. Chapter 5

Inside the car, Rad tells Enid:

-Smiles to the cell phone camera, Enid!

-No, there's no time for photos!

-Always have time for photos! He says taking a picture of her.

Arriving in the city, Enid says:

-We go to the place where he bought the ticket, ask where he is, we look for him and we go back home, okay!

They arrive at the store he bought online and she asks,

-Hi, we wanted to know if a boy of about 12 years passed here?

There are a lot of people around here!

-Oh, his name was T-Kaio Kincaid!

-Yeah, he came by!

-And can you tell us where he went when he left here?

-He said he was going to a place to get a tattoo!

-What? I know where one is near, I hope it's her! Rad says.-Come on, guys!

They run up there and he says:

-What are you doing here?

-What are we doing here? What was the idea of running out the window and coming to town alone?

-Actually, it was really easy, and you still had time to make that little beauty here! He says showing the tattoo.

-T.K.O., what will Mom say? K.O. says.

-Relax, it's a reindeer tattoo. The guy did it for free because he liked my bracelets, nice, huh?

-Very nice! Rad says taking a picture of him.-I saw that you like the same band as me!

-The Heavy Metal show?

-I was also looking forward to seeing this show!

-Then you're one of mine!

-You too, metalhead! Rad says doing hi-5 with him.

-Okay, deviated from the main focus, which is: Go home with him! Enid says.

-But the show? T.K.O. says.

-Let's review your possibilities: You didn't ask your babysitter's permission, didn't warn us that it would leave and that's just beginning so let's go home!

-That's not fair!

-Life isn't fair! Dendy says.

-Ah, you came!

-No, I'm in my house! She says ironically.

-Can you take a break, huh?

-No!

-Ah, whatever!

When they arrive at the place where Enid had parked his car, they saw that he was being towed by a man. She says:

-Don't tow the car, what can we do to get it back? If I come home without him, my parents will kill me!

-I can give him back!

-Ah, that's good!

-For $ 100!

-But we do not have 100 dollars. T.K.O.?

-I spent a ticket for me and my other friends, but they didn't come!

-I'll close at midnight!

-Do you accept a debit card?

-Yes!

-Yeah, it's in my backpack ... I left it at Dendy's, but if you give me the car and your phone I promise I'll give you the money ...

-Only accepted at the time!

-You can't leave us here!

-Yes I can! He says taking the car.

-And now? Rad says.

-I had an idea: We can go to the planetarium party of the company where Mom works, she put 100 dollars in the bag when she left the house! K.O.-We just have to go in and get the money!

-Ah and then I walk into the lounge with my jetpack while Dendy comes through the vent! Enid says sarcastically.

-Do you ever consider an idea to be out of the ordinary? Rad says.

-I am realistic!

-Then we have to learn a lot from each other!

They look at each other and he says blushing:

-Am ... It's our only chance, let's go!

-OK!

They run to the party and the security guy says,

-Where are you going?

-We are babysitters and we just came to bring the kids to a ... Educational tour! Rad says.

-At this time of night?

-It's the best time to look at the stars! Dendy says.

-Intelligent, you can come in!

They enter and she says going through it:

-My mother is a meteorologist!

When they enter, they hide in the place where the coats are and Enid says:

-All right, how are we gonna get the money?

-I think you're going to have to go there! Dendy says.

-But I can't go like this, Carol will recognize me!

-Not if you dress up!

They take a coat and put it on, loosen their hair and she puts on high heels, falling down the sides a few times.

-I have never walked in high heels in my life!

-It's easy, but you have to achieve this or the mission can be compromised forever! Rad says.-And you look more beautiful still!

She blushes and says:

-Thanks, I will!

She leaves and Dendy whispers:

-Be natural!

-Ok, I go outside and I hope you with her there! Rad says sneaking out of the planetarium.

-Waahh I'm so sleepy, I'm going to get some sleep, you two talk a little, alone! K.O. says going to sleep where they were meant to make them talk.

T.K.O. rolls his eyes and says.

-Sorry my brother!

-Don't worry, i've been through such situations, we've been studying since my 9 years together!


	6. Chapter 6

Enid walks over to Carol's desk and says dropping into the chair:

-Good night, fabulous party, huh?

-Yes, she's really beautiful!

She hopes to spend time and deliberately knocks champagne on the floor:

-Oh my God, I'm so clumsy, where do you call the person cleaning? I don't know!

-Don't worry, it was just an accident. I call!

-Okay, thanks, my dear!

She stealthily takes the $ 100 from Carol's purse and runs to where T.K.O., Dendy, and K. were. T.K.O. says:

-I hope I'm not missing out on anything!

-What?

-Nothing!

-Let's go guys, wake up K.O.!

They go to the guy in the trailer and retrieve Enid's car. They give a hug in group and T.K.O. says looking at his watch:

-We got it and even with 2 hours until our parents get home, we could go to the show, it'll only be 1 hour!

-As responsible person I have to say ... We're in! Enid says.

-That's it, we make a great pair! Rad says.

-We really do! She says positioning her cell phone and taking a selfie with him.-But I can't go in there, I'm a mess!

-We'll figure this out! Dendy says.-T.K.O., give one of you bracelets to her!

He delivers and she puts.

-One of your necklaces too and Enid, take off your coat and put it on your waist!

Some storage times later ...

-Let's go to the show now!

-I think you're ... More beautiful than dressed in that other way! Rad says blushing and putting his right hand behind the back of his neck.

-Thanks ...

-There is enough silk ripping, I want to watch the show! T.K.O. says.

-Only if it's now! Dendy says.

Time skip:

After having watched the show and gone from it, Dendy says:

-My ears are still ringing!

-If you start listening, you'll get used to it!

-I think I'm going to start working on my rebellious side after tonight!

-I still hate you!

-I'll hate you forever! She says smiling.

K.O. says:

-Before we go home, we just wanted to say that you two are the best babysitters in the world and it was one of the craziest nights of our lives!

-Although some difficulties, but it was! T.K.O. says.

-We always keep in touch to go out together and talk! Enid says.

-Ever! The three say.

Time skip:

She leaves K.O., T.K.O. and Rad at their house, he enters the back and sits on the couch the moment Carol arrives:

-What's up? How are my boys?

-Most impossible, they are very quiet!

-How nice!

Time skip:

Dendy's mother arrives and when Enid is out, Rad arrives and she says smiling:

-What are you doing here?

-I just came back to give Dendy's hairstyle!

-OK!

-Actually, I asked to stay with them!

-For what?

-Just to return and see you again!

-Call her to hang out soon! Dendy says coming out of the bedroom window.

-So, are you free next Saturday?

-Yes!

-So... We could hang out!

-Ok! She says smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

He blushes and smiles as she gets into the car saying:

-Do you want a ride home?

-I think no, thanks. I'm going home thinking of you!

She laughs and says:

-Whatever you say, I'll see you later!

-See you later! He says she leaves and goes home.

He feels his cell vibrate and sees that she sent him the first of many photos they took and would take together.

The next day, K.O. climbs up brother with a witch mask and says:

-T.K.O. Wake up, time to go to school!

He opens his eyes.

-Boo!

-Aaaahhh! He screams punching K.O.

He falls to the ground and says, taking off his mask:

-It was just a birthday joke!

-You can't scare me like that, my reflexes for scares are punches!

-OK, I don't do it anymore! He says puts his hand on his nose.

-I just came here to tell you, happy birthday to you! Carol says coming in with bowls of cereal with candles on top.

-What's that, mom? T.K.O. says.

-She always sings this song when I make her birthday, now it's the two of us!

-Didn't like!

-No? So how's this? She says putting heavy metal to play and starts singing pretending to play a guitar:

-Happy birthday my little metalman, many years of life for you!

-Much better! He says smiling.

-I'm the best mother ever! She sings coming out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

They heard the bell and T.K.O. said:

-I answer!

-You've never done this before, are you feeling ill, my love? Carol said putting her hand under his son's forehead.

-I just don't want to hear the sound of that boring bell anymore!

-I know! K.O. said sarcastically.

He opened the door and Dendy said in his cutest way to be:

-Hey T.K.O., happy birthday!

He blushed but pretended to have no effect on her:

-Oh, it's you, vanilla flower!

-Stop with that vanilla flower (it was a nickname he gave her for her hair loops in the shape of a vanilla flower)!

-Thanks!

-Dendy! K.O. shouted.

-K.O. ! She screamed back to him and hugged him.

-Thank you!

-They don't make a cute couple? Carol whispered to T.K.O. so that the two wouldn't hear, because they didn't like.

-No! He screamed, crossing his arms.

They were startled by the scream and K.O. asked:

-Brother, what was?

-... Nothing, let's go to school or stay here spitting at random?

-Come on, you boring! Dendy said when the three of them left to go to school.

1 month later...

It had been 5 days since Dendy completed her fourteenth birthday, at school, it was the day of the annual camp. With her backpack with bottons from Leonardo Da Vinci, Isaac Newton and Albert Einstein, she was probably the most enthusiastic of the   
class:

-I'm so excited, have you been to a camp before?

-I've never been, will be my first, but from what I heard, it must be cool! K.O. said.

-I've been to a rock camp. It had heavy metal, bats and black!

-Combine with you, but finally I will be able to test my knowledge of sustainable living if we get lost in the forest!

-We will not get lost, I brought my cell phone! T.K.O. said.

-I must emphasize that the teacher said that being with the cell phone in the camp is strictly forbidden due to the project to be precisely to move away the students from the technology ...

-Okay, okay, okay, I don't care!

-You should call, look behind you! K.O. said.

He looked back and said:

-Uh ... Hi teacher!

-What did I tell you about cell phones at camp, T.K.O.?

-Shouldn't I bring it?

-Exactly because of that, you're not going to ride anymore!

-But teacher ...

-Nothing of "but"!

-This cell phone is mine, teacher! Dendy said.

-Your Dendy?

-Yes I brought him, I'm sorry!

-Well, since you're the best student in my class, I'm going to let this one go, but I have to stay with it the rest of the trip and only give it back when we return!

-OK!

She's gone and T.K.O. asked her:

-Why do you took the blame for me?"

-K.O. I would be very sad in the camp without you!

-... Thank you!

-What did you say? She said with a sarcastic look.

-Thank you!

-... You're welcome!She said turning her face and blushing. He smiled disguisedly and blushed a little, looking at his two interactions, K.O. said in his mind celebrating from within:

-T.K.endy is real!

Shortly after, the bus arrived, they entered and sat on the high stool to accommodate the three together, as the bus starts to walk, the teacher got up and said:

-Very well guys, let's go to a survival camp, you'll have to survive alone in a small forest!

-And I thought the camp would be monopolized by a lot of boring adults! T.K.O. whispered to K.O. and Dendy.

-It is true! K.O. he whispered back and the three of them laughed.

-Ahem, Mr. Turbo K.O., do you want to share what you are whispering with your friends to the whole class?

-I was saying that ... You are the best teacher in the world!

-... OK!

When they arrived at the camp, Dendy said with a long sigh:

-Feel the pure air of the mountain unpolluted by cars's smoke!

-But what about the bus that brought us here? T.K.O. asked.

-... You understood me!


End file.
